Forever?
by EraExtrana
Summary: Max got pregnant at age 15 with Fang's baby. She runs away, scared of what fang will think. Willow, Max's Daughter, is now 15, and sees a man who looks just like her at the local restaurant. Who is it? Will it be fang?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Ello!! Nat here!! This is my first story so please no flames ******

**But First!! The lovely disclaimer!!! **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. (Though I would love to!) I **_**do **_**own Willoe and the other random peoples!!**

**ONWARD!!**

**Willoe POV**

The wind was strong today, and tousled my thick black hair as I flew. Yeah, that's right flew. I have wings. Awesome wings, if I do say so myself. I inherited them from my mother and my father. My mom is Maximum Ride. I don't know my dad though. The few times I ask about my dad, my mom eyes tear up. Now I know I'm a girl, and girls are supposed to be all emotional and crap, but let me put this straight. _I am not_. And I can't stand to see other people cry as well.

I spotted the place I worked, Lolo's Pizzeria, and started my descent. The fall before I landed was always the best part about flying. It was the feeling of adrenaline and freedom that you could get no were else. My feet touched the ground outside the parking lot, I slipped on my black sweatshirt, and walked towards the entrance.

It was a bit ironic I worked in a pizzeria, considering I couldn't cook anything. That's why the agreement for my job was that I do anything not involving the kitchen. One foot inside that kitchen, I'm fired. I guess that's because last (and first) time I went into the kitchen, the microwave ended up in flames and chocolate milk shake ended up on the ceiling. Don't ask. Anyway, Lolo's was packed, filled with people from the local college and high school. I recognized a few of the kids but none of them were my friends. I was in the 'outcast list' at school. Walking towards the front counter to clock in, one of the big football players (I think his name was Josh) stuck his foot out with the intent of tripping me. I sighed and sidestepped him. Sometimes fast reflexes really come in handy. _But so does the art of controlling things with your mind_, I told myself and laughed as I made Josh's milkshake explode in his face.

Yeah that's right; I can control things with my mind. Telekinesis, whatever you want to call it, but I do it. The power thing is kind of combined with the wings. Still laughing from the milkshake 'accident' I put on my apron and started walking towards the back room, but not before I saw something that made me stop in my dead in my tracks.

It was a weird group of people. One looked as young as twenty, and two looked about thirty. The youngest was a girl who had bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair, and was sitting next to a boy who was almost identical and a little older. There was a girl with curly brown hair and mocha skin talking to them, but it appeared no one was listening. She held hands with a guy who looked maybe a year older, with blue eyes that looked almost glazed over. Weird. But what really caught my attention was guy, who sat with them. He was wearing a dark sweatshirt and dark jeans. And he was like the guy version of me.

**A/N what'd ya think?? This chapter is a little short. R&R!!! I'll give you gifts and hugs!! ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HELLO GOOD PEOPLE OF !! I loved getting your reviews!! I was worried if people would like the story. Today I have someone special helping with the disclaimer!! Its Nudge!! You know people never have her help with the disclaimer…**

**ME: Say hi Nudge!!**

**Nudge: OMG!!!! Hey!! This is so exciting!! I mean it's almost as exciting as pink!! PINK !! Pink is like the best color ever!! It's just so frilly and girly and-**

**ME: Nudge, the disclaimer please!!**

**Nudge: Oh right. And I quote 'Nat doesn't own MR. James Patterson does. But she does own Willoe. And other random peoples.' *sigh* Am I done? Because I think we should talk about something more interesting. Like Pickles! How do they get an ordinary cucumber into such a yummy food? But there's only one bad thing about pickles! There such a yucky green!! Now if pickles were pink-**

**ME: hehe… I think we know why no one has Nudge do their disclaimer. **

End of last chapter

_It was a weird group of people. One looked as young as twenty, and two looked about thirty. The youngest was a girl who had bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair, and was sitting next to a boy who was almost identical and a little older. There was a girl with curly brown hair and mocha skin talking to them, but it appeared no one was listening. She held hands with a guy who looked maybe a year older, with blue eyes that looked almost glazed over. Weird. But what really caught my attention was guy, who sat with them. He was wearing a dark sweatshirt and dark jeans. And he was like the guy version of me._

FANG POV

It had been fifteen years sense Max had left us. I still didn't know why. It had to be a good reason. She wouldn't desert us for nothing. I hope.

_It's ok Fang. She has a good reason. I'm sure of it. _**(A/N this is Angel)**

Thanks Angel, I thought back. I was staring out the window when I noticed a dark shape in the sky. Most people wouldn't notice it was too big to be a bird. But I did. I looked over at Angel. She was laughing at something Gazzy had said. Was the figure Max? I didn't want to get the younger ones hopes up. Actually they weren't that young anymore. Angel was twenty two. Gazzy was twenty four. Nudge was twenty seven and was dating Iggy. Me and Iggy were both thirty. We had all grown up. Suddenly the door to the pizzeria opened and a young girl walked in, about sixteen. She was tall and extremely thin. Long black hair hung around her light olive tone skin, and covered one of her dark eyes. She looked just like me. Only as a girl. Super freaky. She walked over to the counter and picked up an apron, stopping only when a boy tried to trip her. Another thing I noticed was her baggy sweatshirt. Normal people wouldn't take this into consideration, but it was the fact that I had just seen a shape too big to bird that made me notice this. Was she the shape I had seen?

_Angel_, I thought, _search that girls mind_

_On it Fang, _she thought back.

WILLOE POV

Sure it was weird to see someone identical to you, but I'd seen some pretty weird stuff, so I thought nothing of it. That was, until I felt prodding felling in my brain. Quickly I put the mind blocks my mom taught me to do and walked into the back room.

After a few hours of lifting boxes and packaging things, my shift was done. I walked out into the main eating area and hung my apron up. I surprised to see that the weird gathering of people were still there. _And all their eyes were on me_.

**A/N hmmmm?? (I know its short!) What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Review!! Come on the button is nice!! It wont bite!!**


	3. Chapter three

**A/N OMG!!! Thanks for all the reviews!! They make me feel so loved!! I'm updating as fast as possible (which is pretty fast if u ask me.) BUT once school starts it might take a little longer, which is in two weeks. The story might not last that long though, so don't worry too much. Oh and the song that helped me with this chapter was Everything We Had by The Academy is… (I like their old music)**

**On with the story!!**

End of last Chappie

After a few hours of lifting boxes and packaging things, my shift was done. I walked out into the main eating area and hung my apron up. I surprised to see that the weird gathering of people were still there. _And all their eyes were on me_.

Willoe POV

Now as an Avian American, I have been trained on what to do if groups of people simultaneously stare at you. First of all, I had to get out of there. I glanced at the clock. My mom would be home by now. Quickly I walked out of the pizzeria and down the sidewalk. The little chime of the door opening of the pizzeria told me they were following me. I picked up the pace. I was used to people staring at me, but not_ following_ me. My house was too far from here to walk completely, so I turned into a side alley and ran as fast as I could to the woods. Once I was deep enough I tore off my sweatshirt and spread out my wings. One giant flap and I was in the air. I could see the group searching the ground. Laughing, I flew off. But my laughter soon turned to fear as I saw five figures had taken to the sky as well.

Fang POV

I wanted to yell at her to wait up. Angel had searched her mind as much as she could (before the mind blocks went up) and found out she had wings like us. Now we were practically stalking the girl for that particular reason. She was probably scared out of her mind. But something told me to follow her. I saw her race into a back alley. We followed her and saw her run into the forest. Quickly I searched the area. I didn't see her anywhere.

"Hey Fang?" Angel said, "She's in the sky. You know, flying? Cause she has wings?"

Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

"U and A guys!!" I called.

Max POV

I couldn't believe it had been fifteen years. Fifteen years since I had seen the flock. A lot had happened in fifteen years. I had given birth to Willoe. We had moved to the small town of Haeven, Vermont. There were plenty of trees and it wasn't too populated. I liked that. I sighed and stood up from the couch. Willoe would be home soon. I walked into the kitchen to order pizza. I still couldn't cook, so we ate out almost every night. I think the pizza place would be out of business if it weren't for us. I was about to order when Willoe came running into the house, breathless.

" Mom!! These people, they're following me!!" She whispered.

"Willoe, are you sure? I mean Itex is destroyed and-"

She interrupted me. "There they are!!" I saw five figures coming across the yard. I recognized them immediately.

The flock.

**A/N REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hay hay!! Sorry it took me so long to update. You guys are lucky I'm typing this up!! I was at the skating rink until eleven last night. Four hours of skating. And now I'm reeeeaaally tired *falls asleep in chair* Hopefully this chapter is good enough. Grab some pop corn cause we have some drama comin' up!**

**DISCLAMER: I ON'TDAY WNOAY AXIMUMMAY IDERAY. (That was in pig Latin)**

End of last Chappie

"_Willoe, are you sure? I mean Itex is destroyed and-" _

_She interrupted me. "There they are!!" I saw five figures coming across the yard. I recognized them immediately._

_The flock._

Fang POV

I could see her through the window. Max. And the girl too. They were talking franticly when Max's head shot up and her gaze focused on me. I could see her face changing. Was it surprise? Relief? I looked around at the rest of the flock. Angel was smiling hugely with Gazzy , Nudge was staring opened mouthed, and Iggy was , well, yelling at us about what we saw.

"HEL-LO??" he called, "What is it?? Just tell me already!!!"

"I'll send you a pic, Ig." whispered Angel, her gaze fixed on Max. We could all hear Iggy's sharp intake of breath when_ he_ finally saw Max.

"I'll- I'll go up." I told them.

"I'm coming." said Angel, "I'm not staying here. I want to see Max." I wasn't in the mood for arguing, so I just started walking towards the small house. If they wanted to come, they could.

Max POV

I was scared. Would he be mad? Would Willoe get her feelings hurt?

"Mom?" Willloe asked, her brow furrowing, "Who are they? They're not bad, are they?"

"Will…" I whispered my eyes Locked with Fang's. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed Will's arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Hey! Wha-" she objected.

"Just come on!" I urged her out the door.

"Fang!" I breathed. He looked confused.

"Max?" he whispered, like he didn't believe it was me. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, it's me." I told him. His eyes lingered on me, then he saw Willoe. His eyes widened. I tensed.

"Okay! Who wants to tell me what's going on?? Anyone??" Willoe asked, obviously annoyed, "MOM??" Fang's eyes got about the size of dinner plates then.

"Mom??" Nudge asked in disbelief, "You have a kid?" I felt like I couldn't breathe.  
"Uh. Yeah. This is Willoe, you guys. My daughter."

Fangs POV

My breath caught in my throat.

"That's why you left? Isn't it?" I whispered. It was obvious Willoe was mine. She had long black hair, dark eyes, and wore a big black sweatshirt and grey jeans **(A/N she has that same fetish for wearing black)**

"Can _someone _please explain what is going on???" Willoe yelled.

"Yeah. Willoe, this is your Dad." Max pointed to me. Willoe's eyes widened.

"_What_?"

Willoe POV

I couldn't believe it. It was my dad. Like, for real. It was really him.

"Really?" I whispered. I wanted to jump for joy and cry at the same time. Two things I never, _ever_, did. My mom and ,well, _dad _exchanged a look. My _dad_ stepped up to my mom and hugged her. A big loving hug. I could see my mom crying. They must have really loved each other.

**A/N I'm leaving it at that. This chapter is a little longer. I swear there's gonna be more fax in later chapters. And other stuff too. REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5 YES!

**Hey you…guys… *Hides is corner* I'm SORRY!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I'm sorry I didn't update!! XP I had a ton of stuff going on, and so… yeah. I wasn't sure if I wanted Fang to be a "YAY!! KIDDY!!" and it be all cliché or have he be all "Eww… it's like, my kid. Gross." Yeah. So umm… I think I've decided. Enjoy!! I tried to make it long!!**

"_Really?" I whispered. I wanted to jump for joy and cry at the same time. Two things I never, ever, did. My mom and ,well, dad exchanged a look. My dad stepped up to my mom and hugged her. A big loving hug. I could see my mom crying. They must have really loved each other._

The evening's events played back in my head. My dad and the…Flock came inside. We ate dinner and everyone (but me) caught up with each other. I wish my mom hadn't left. The Flock was pretty cool. My dad… he was just like me. Except that when I _did_ talk it was always sarcastic. Complements of my mom, people.

At the moment I was lying on my bed, listening for movement. Angel, the blonde younger flock member (But older than me) was bunking with Nudge in the extra room. I had no idea where my dad was. Iggy and the Gasman were on the couch and love seat near the back of the house. I could hear one of the guys snoring from here. Other than that, and the occasional creak of my old house, there wasn't any noise. Just… silence.

Suddenly there was light from under my door, and someone walked past it and down the hallway. Towards my mom's room. There was a barely audible creak of a door and a click, and then it was quiet. I bounded out of my small, twin four poster bed and paused. Did I want to know what was going on? Truly, yes, I did. Could I handle it if it was bad? Most likely not. So… risk it?

Of course.

Fang POV

I knew she didn't leave for no reason. (_A/N does that sound right?)_ Max wasn't, isn't, like that. But here she was. I ducked inside the window of the small house Max shared with Will… my daughter. And in Vermont, of all places! I thought she hated the cold?

The house was quiet, with the exception of Gazzy's pig-like snores. Quietly, I snuck to Max's room at the end of the hallway.

"Hey." I whispered. She was on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Music was faintly playing in the background.

She looked up, her pretty, warm brown eyes settling on my face.

"Hey." She murmured, "Fang, I'm so, so sorry. I left the flock, I lied to you, and I never let Will get to know her dad just because I was afraid. _I_ was afraid." She chuckled humorously, "I ruined it for a lot of people." She looked shattered.

"Max. You didn't ruin it. I'm here, and so is all of the rest of the flock. They understand. They may not be happy, but they still love you." She had tears in her eyes. I crossed the small room, sat next to her on the bed, and kissed her forehead.

"I forgive you. For whatever you think you did wrong."

_(A/N All together now: AWWWWW!!!!!)_

Max POV

I was awful. I was no better than the erasers that tried to kill us. I might as well have killed the flock, rather than leave. Fang's eyes were sad. I broke his heart, and he forgave me. I'd missed pretty much all of Angel's and Gazzy's life. I never saw Nudge become a teenager.

"I want to stay with you, And Will." Fang said, "I'm sure there's something I can do to help." He gestured to my peeling wallpaper, "Maybe I could help with the house?" He smiled. I let put a laugh that sounded like a pathetic sob.

"Yeah. Yeah, I would love that." I whispered, my voice hoarse from unshed tears. God, I'm turning into such a _sap._

"You know," Fang said and hugged me, "I never stopped loving you. And I would have never, ever been mad about Will." He looked down at me again, probably taking in my longer blonde hair and older face.

"You're still beautiful." He said, and kissed me long and hard on the lips. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to find you again." Wow. Fang being emotional? I did miss too much.

"Yeah. I guess I've been looking for you too. Subconsciously though." I laughed, You know we're gonna need a bigger plae if we're all gonna stay togther."

Will POV

"I'll be here now. I'll help with Will, and do whatever else you need. I _want_ to be here." My dad's voice was deep and kind. He sounded sincere. So I had more family. Two Aunts, two Uncles, and a Dad. A real Dad. A Dad with wings, one that would make my mom happy too.

I think I was actually happy.

**Okay. Posting the epilogue soon. Oh, and when Fang was climbing through the window, he had been flying. Just and FYI for anyone who didn't get that XD**

**YAY! **

**Nat**

**Review?**


	6. Author's note I need your opinion!

**Alright, peoples.**

**I have the epilogue typed. I know what I want to happen. But, I had like, EVERYONE tell me it was short. So I would love to continue it, and I have a few questions for you guys. I could speed it up a few months later, and continue when everyone's living at Max's, or (_please, please not this choice!!!)_ I can start from the point I left off, and I can get carpel tunnel from all the god damn typing I'll be doing.**

**So.**

**Your choice. Review and tell me your opinion!**

**Blood and Rocket ships,**

**Nat XP**


End file.
